The solution currently used consists of uncoupling the reversible screw/nut system from its drive motor by means of a claw coupling controlled externally or by a lever whose movement depends on the axial force applied to the screw of the jack.
The external mechanical device located between the load and the screw of the jack drives the lever when the force exceeds a pre-established value.
The drawbacks of this system are: